Nembus!
by celeronM
Summary: Oh my God! Malu banget deh kalo seorang “Athena” nembus! For Saori haters, this is for Ya!


"**Nembus"**

Summary: Oh my God!! Malu banget deh kalo seorang "Athena" nembus!! For Saori haters, this is for Ya!!

=================xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox================

A/N: Hello eron kembali lagi disini setelah sekian lama..*hikshiks* (lebay..) kali ini fanfic eron lagi ge-je2nya,,yah pokoknya eron kasih fic ini buat Saori haters..kekekekekkhh..

~silahkan baca.. ^___^v

Suatu hari yang cerah. Para Goldsaint dipanggil oleh Athena untuk melaporkan hasil laporan bulan ini. Satu demi satu anak tangga dilalui para Goldsaint sembari membawa kertas laporan mereka.

Kemudian sampailah mereka di kuil athena yang megah. Athena sedang duduk di singgasananya dan disebelahnya ditemani oleh Pope Shion. Lalu para goldsaint berbaris membentuk formasi mengahadap satu sama lain.

"Kepada semua goldsaint, kalian semua kupanggil kemari karena kalian harus memberitahukan laporan bulan ini. Kita mulai saja dari Aries Mu hingga Pisces Aphrodite" ucap Athena (hmph..sok bijak banget sih!!)

Kemudian Mu langsung membacakan laporannya hingga satu per satu giliran goldsaint yang lain, sampai yang terakhir.

Setelah selesai, Athena ingin megumumkan sesuatu kepada seluruh goldsaint. Lalu dengan _rasa percaya_ _dirinya_ ia beranjak dari singgasananya dan berjalan perlahan-lahan serasa dipenuhi _rasa keanggunan serta kebijaksanaannya_ itu. (huh..kresek jebooolll!!)

"apakah kalian tahu.." ucapnya seketika.

Semua pandangan goldsaint tertuju pada wanita berambut janda itu.

Athena Saori berjalan lagi bak Ratu Elizabeth yang gagal ikut kontes.

"Akhir-akhir ini terjadi hal yang tidak beres di dunia ini. Aku takut jika Hades dan spectersnya kembali menyerang dan menguasai dunia ini..lagipula jika bukan Hades apakah.. bla..bla..bla..bla..bla..bla.." Dan Saori pun mengoceh kayak nelpon gratisan di iklan-iklan. Bahkan saking asyiknya dia ngomong atau ngigo kali ya..ia tak sadar kalau sedari tadi ada bercak darah di gaun putih nan sucinya itu. Sampai-sampai bercak darahnya menarik perhatian seluruh goldsaint dan Pope Shion.

"ehem!! Ehem!!" pope Shion pura-pura batuk dengan niat pengen ngasih tau Saori kalo dia nembus.

"Eheeeemmm!!! Woeheeemmm!!!" tiba-tiba Deathmask malah ikut-ikutan pura-pura batuk.

Dan si tukang rusuh, Milo juga menimpal "Ehem!! Wo..ehem!! Aduh..merah tuh..Ehemmm!!"

"Ehem!! Nembus tuh neng.." ups! Aphrodite keceplosan ngomong.

"Sssttt!!" Mu segera memperingati Aphrodite.

"Sssttt!!" disusul oleh Camus

"Aphrodite! Sssttt!!" Dohko juga tak luput memperingati.

"Sssttthh!!! Eh!! Eh!!" tiba-tiba Saga mencoba menenangkan yang lainnya.

"Woooiii..ssssttttt!!!" samber Aiolia

"Et, dah ya.. berisik bener.." kata Shaka

"Shaka..ssstttt!!!" ujar Shura

Shaka cuman bisa ngangguk-ngangguk pasrah doank..

"Duuuhhh.. brisik banget sih!!" Aldebaran dah stress.

Kemudian semuanya nengok ke Aldebaran lalu mereka pada "SSSSTTTTTTTTHHHHHHH!!!!!" ampe bibir mereka semua maju kedepan dan..yaaanggg hujaaann..turuuuunn lagiii... (maksudnya hujan ludah gitu..)

"Ya oloh!! Sial banget sih gue!! Hari ini hujan! Gue gak bawa payung ama anduk lagi!!" gerutu Aldebaran yang udah basah kuyup kena jigong-jigong nan bau dari temen-temennya. (idih..jorok banget seehh..)

Dan begitulah, keadaan malah berbalik menjadi tambah rame plus brisik.. abis bunyi batuk-batuk sekarang malah Sat-Sut-Sat-Sut!!! Ga jelas..

Mendengar bunyi-bunyi primitif yang sungguh mengganggu indera pendengaran dari para Goldsaint, Saori langsung membalikkan badan dan mengubah raut mukanya yang tadinya sok bijak dan sok anggun menjadi monyong gak karu-karuan kayak curut dicium Angelina Jolie.

"WOOOOOIIIIII!!!!!" teriak Saori.

Seluruh goldsaint langsung terdiam dan kembali ke posisi semula. Kemudian Saori berjalan mendekati para goldsaint dengan rasa kesal ampe jatoh 3 detik dulu itu pun pake dibantuin bangunnya lagi! gara-gara keserimpet gaunnya itu. (mampus!! Makanya rok jangan megar-megar amat!!) Goldsaint pun tertawa terbahak-bahak tapi sayang, dalam hati. (wah kok bisa..)

"Coba! Jelaskan.. kenapa tadi kalian semua berisik dan malah Sat-sut-sat-sut gak jelas kayak gitu!!" kata Saori kesal.

Tiba-tiba para goldsaint mulai menunjukan ekspresi gelagepan.

"Shion!! Kenapa semuanya tadi rame kayak di kuburan!?" Tanya Saori.

"Ih..si Saori itu tuh sebenarnya bego,tolol,goblok apa gak lulus Te-Ka atau jangan-jangan plegrup?? Moso rame di kuburan..dimana-mana mah yang rame tuh di kontrakan.." Kata Shion dalam hati karena pernah pengalaman ngontrak selama 3 tahun.

"Jawab Shion!!"

"Ehmm..soal itu, begini nih..itu maksud saya tanya aja deh ama yang lain soalnya saya mah kagak berisik dari tadi.."

Ya ampun Shion nyebelin amat..

Seluruh Goldsaint pun langsung kaget dan tambah panik mendengar perkataan Shion.

"Ah ngepet!" batin Milo.

"setan nih pope Shion!!" Batin Mu yang juga kesel.

"Kampret lu!! Ini juga yang mulai gara-gara elu tadi pake ehem!! Ehem!! duluan" Saga malah curhat dalam hati

"Mattteeeng!! Udah deh tinggal dikasih saos aja.." Ujar Shura dalam hati

"You Dog man.." Camus berpikiran seperti itu sambil menunduk.

Dohko yang kesel langsung menatap tajam ke arah Shion dan memberi isyarat dengan menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara.

"Fuck you!! Ass hole!!" dan Dohko langsung mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke Shion.

Melihat itu Shion pun membalas dengan mengacungkan jari tengahnya sambil menggerakkan bibirnya.

"I'm sorry Bitch!!"

Lalu Saori menghampiri para Goldsaint dengan ancang-ancang mau marah.

"Coba kalian jelaskan! Kenapa kalian ribut banget kayak tadi!? Mu! Coba jelasin!!"

"Aduh..begini..soalnya ntu..tadi ada anu itu.."

"Anu apaan?"

"Anu ada ini tuh..ehh..itu tuh..anu..belakang..et,salah.." Mu langsung menutupi mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba Milo nyeletuk " Anu apaan Mu..??"

"Anu apaan Mu.." diikuti oleh Aiolia

Dan semuanya berkata "Apaan Mu..apaan Mu.." sampe mukanya Mu jadi merah.

"Oh my Gooossshhh!!! Kalian tuh bisa diem gak sih??" teriak Saori.

Para goldsaint langsung diem.

Kemudian Saori langsung mendekati Milo dan ingin memakinya. (Waah..songong banget nih anak!! Gue keplak mati juga lo..)

"Milo!! Udah deh, ini semua tuh gak lucu!! Pasti ini semua pasti kerjaan lo kan?? Pasti elo naro'in sesuatu di rambut gue!!"

"Ih..ge-er banget sih lo!! Siapa yang naro'in sesuatu di rambut lo!! Noh..liat tuh darah lo tuh nembus di gaun lo!!" Tiba-tiba Milo sadar dan langsung menutupi mulutnya karena gak sengaja keceplosan.

"Ya oloh..Milo, sumpah itu kejam banget nyet.." Kata Aphrodite

"Sa..Saori begini, saya minta ma.."

"a..a..appaaa... nem..nembus.."

Pas dilihat...buaaaaa!!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! GUE NEMBUS!!!! KYAAAAAA!!!!"

Belom selesai Milo minta maaf, saori dah ngacir aja ke toilet dan gak balik-balik lagi SELAMANYA!! WOHOHOHOHOHO!! (lho? Kenapa bisa? Soalnya..)

Setelah itu Goldsaint dan pope Shion langsung pada sweatdrop dan terbengong-bengong selama beberapa detik habis itu udah! Selesai, lalu pada bubaran dan merayakan pengangkatan Ratu baru Sanctuary yang 100 kali lipat lebih cantik dan sangat useful dibanding saori..yaituuuuu...

Saya!!! Eh salah..hehehe narsis abis nih gue..maksud saya Persephone!! Horeeee tepuk tangaaann!!

*prak!prak!prak!*

Dijamin Sanctuary bakalan adil,makmur,sentosa,maju tidak mundur, dan jayaaa.. ~amieenn..

Sementara itu saori~

"Wah..kenapa ini pintu kamar mandinya!! Kenapa gak bisa kebuka!? Ya ampun tolong!! Tolong!! Tolong!! Tolong dong buka pintunya!! Oh my gosh!! Please help me!!" Saori berusaha menggedor-gedorkan pintu kamar mandi.

Tapi naas sekali nasibnya, selama ini tak ada satupun orang yang menolongnya dan sebagai hasilnya nambah lagi deh hantu toilet..hahahahahaha!! mampus lo!!

*smirk* *smirk*

Dan kerjaan usil itu adalah hasil kerjaan geng Silver Naughty Saint!! Yaitu..

Makino, Dugonx, Arnett, Rhaina,Angel,Sonia,Adriana,Raina,Lilie

Karena kami sangat membenci Saori dan tak sudi kalo dewi Athena itu kayak dia!! Sampai-sampai kita mengunci Saori di kamar mandi hingga menjelang ajal.

Dugonx: wahahahah..parah ya..

All Oc: Bodho amat! Yang penting misi kita membunuh Saori berhasil..

*SUCCESFUL*

*MISSION COMPLETED*

Fanfic ini eron dedikasikan untuk Anti Saori Group. Hope u all like this, siz!!

Maaf ya, untuk semua yang belom tahu Anti Saori Group, yaitu group pembenci Saori. Mungkin bagi anda yang belom tahu soal ini.. fic ini terkesan nyebelin tapi harap maklum aja.. m(__)m. Dan mohon maaf juga kalo ada salah-salah kata apalagi ada kata2 yg ga di sensor..fufufu..semua ini demi ketololan fanfic ini.. Endingnya juga nyebelin abis!! Hahaha..

_Akhir Kata:_

celeronM signing out..

goodbye..

-END-


End file.
